A Naughty Anubis Christmas
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: The kids of Anubis house decide to throw a Christmas party for the holidays. What happens when people have a little too much to drink? Which hookups will get away with it, and which ones will end relationships for good? And what will happen when someone takes intimacy to the next level? Rated M for obvious reasons, if you don't like slash I suggest you not read.


**A/N: So sorry i haven't updated in forever, guys! I've been really busy and I romise after the holidays I'll update. But for now, enjoy this holiday fic C:**

* * *

It was a cold winter night at Anubis house, being Christmas Eve. Everyone had decided to throw a Christmas party at the house when Victor had left for the night. It seemed like the perfect time to have a party after all. The Anubis kids even invited Mick back for the party. He came as promised. Everyone was so glad that he was back that they all rushed to give him a hug as soon as he got to Anubis. Out of everyone there, it could easily be said that Fabian had missed Mick the most.

When the blonde boy had entered the doors of Anubis again for the first time in a long time, Fabian was the first to see him. The way the boy's face had lit up was almost indescribable. His eyes widened as the biggest smile crept onto his lips, running to greet the boy after completely dropping everything he had been doing beforehand. The two shared a big hug before letting go, allowing Mick to say hello to the others. Three hours have passed and it was now 7 o'clock, the party about to begin.

As soon as the music started playing, everyone in Anubis got into a partying mood. Everyone from the other houses were invited also, making one huge party at Anubis house. The kids had worked very hard to decorate the entire house. There were lights and stockings hung by the fire place, a mini decorated Christmas tree, candles everywhere giving off scents of Christmas, and mistletoe hung in every door way. It really gave a Christmassy feeling throughout the house.

In the corner by the fireside, Fabian and Mick stood talking; telling each other about what the other has missed and about Mick's knew life in Australia. Lingering beside them was Nina, holding onto to Fabian's hand. Occasionally they brought her into the conversation as well, but to Nina it was clear that the boys wanted time to catch up. Between their conversation during a pause, Nina tapped Fabian on the shoulder to get his attention. "Um, hey Fabes, I'm gonna go dance with Amber. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Fabian looked back at Nina with a slight smile.

"Yeah, okay. Have fun," he told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Nina smiled and let go of his hand, walking over to where Amber was standing with Mara, talking and having a few drinks. They smiled when they saw her, motioning for her to join them.

"Hey, Nina! Glad you came over," Amber said with her enthusiastic attitude. The blonde handed her a drink that the American took acceptingly. One sip and she knew something was off. The drinks had alcohol in them, which after a minute of thought made a little more sense. Nina simply shrugged and continued drinking. "So Nina, much more fun over here than third-wheeling your boyfriend, isn't it?"

Nina frowned at this thought. She never looked at it as third-wheeling. Maybe she shouldn't have gone over there in the first place. After all, she sees him every day and it's not like he gets to see Mick every day. Maybe leaving them alone was the right thing to do all along. "Hello? Earth to Nina?" Amber called, at which point Nina realized she hadn't answered the first question.

"Oh, sorry Amber; yeah, much better." She took another sip of her drink and looked back at Fabian, who seemed to be much happier now that she left. Or maybe it was the alcohol already getting to her head, having never drank before. "Do you guys think he's happier now that I've left?"

Mara and Amber sighed in unison. "Don't worry about him, Nina. You have the rest of high school to worry. Just relax tonight," the dark haired girl said.

"Yeah Nina, forget about him. Come dance with us!" Amber stated, putting her and Nina's drinks down and dragging her out into the middle of the living room where everyone else was dancing too. Nina couldn't help but look around frantically while they were dancing every now and then. For some unknown reason she couldn't keep her eyes off of Fabian and Mick. Amber noticed this as well, and took Nina by the arm, dragging her away. Mara however, stayed dancing and talking to some of the other house students. "Amber, can you please tell me where we're going?" Nina begged as the blonde dragged her along.

"Not yet, love. But I can tell you that I'm bringing you away from _him._ There are other things to think about than him. We're at a party, Nina. Stop worrying and have some fun for a change." Nina soon found out that Amber was taking her to the kitchen, weaving in and out of the giant mob of people. On their way to the kitchen they saw Patricia and Eddie talking. No, not talking, arguing like they always do. It was the same thing every time no matter what the argument was about. They would argue, and then start a fight. After the fight was over they would both threaten to break up, and once they actually did. Usually they didn't go through with the threat, and then they would argue some more, end up kissing out of frustration, and have this whole angst like phase. Eventually they would make up, and everything would be fine again. No one ever really knew what it was exactly that got them over the argument, but then again, no one ever wanted to ask either. This time, the fighting was louder. So loud that Nina could hear almost every word they were saying.

"I can't believe you, Eddie!" Patricia screamed in his face. "Why did you have to go and kiss her?" It was obvious that they had both had a little too much to drink. "What, am I not your girlfriend anymore? Do you fancy her now, huh?" Eddie rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "Answer my question!" she demanded, slamming her drink down on the counter.

"No, Patricia! It was innocent, okay? We were both under the mistletoe, so I kissed her on the cheek! It wasn't even a big deal. Our lips never touched." Patricia picked up her drink again and threw it in the boy's face. Eddie gasped, now covered with the alcoholic solution. He wiped the stuff off of his face and looked at Patricia with that 'what the hell' expression.

"I don't give a damn whether your lips touched or not! You still kissed her, right in front of me! You're an ass, Eddie. I hate you, and never want to see you again!" The redhead turned to storm off when the blonde reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Patricia, wait!" Harshly, she yanked her arm away with a disgusted look on her face.

"Get your hands off of me, slimeball! We're done, okay? It's over Eddie, I saw you kiss her, and it was more than a kiss on the cheek besides the fact that she was feeling you up! Don't you lie to me Eddie, I saw it! If you'd rather have her then good riddance! I hope you're happy with that slut!" Patricia grabbed her cup again and stormed out of the room leaving Eddie in awe, still covered in the sticky stuff. Out of frustration and hurt, the boy walked over and punched the wall with his fist. Nina gasped at what she had just seen. They had broken up for the second time, and this time it looked serious. Amber saw the look on Nina's face and dragged her away quicker.

"Don't worry Nina, they'll get back together. It's science; they just can't stay away from each other." Nina hoped that Amber was correct. When they got into the kitchen Amber let Nina go and went straight into the fridge, dragging out a large bottle. "Get two cups?" Amber asked of the girl. She did as she was told, setting the cups down on the counter. Amber smiled and undid the corkscrew, pouring some of the clear liquid into the two glasses. The American girl starred as her friend poured, wondering what she was doing. Amber then, after pouring the drinks, took one glass and handed the other to Nina. "Drink this, it'll help you relax." Smelling it first, Nina made a sour face, unsure of what to do. "Go on, Nina, drink it."

As Amber kept insisting, Nina finally took a sip of the stuff. Man was it strong, she thought. Amber seemed to have no trouble drinking it though, so Nina decided to suck it up and keep drinking. The two girls kept drinking until each of them had drunk three glasses of the stuff. Nina noticed that she indeed was more relaxed now, and smiled to herself, laughing slightly. Suddenly she felt like dancing, moving, doing practically anything that involved movement. She jumped up and took Amber's hand. "Amber, I want to dance, or something," she told her roommate. "Let's go," Nina insisted. Amber laughed and motioned for her to pause.

"I have a better idea," she said. "First, let's go upstairs and talk. Then we can dance if you still feel up to it. Nina seemed to be okay with this, following the blonde upstairs and tripping slightly on her way up. "Careful Nina," Amber called, walking into their room as Nina followed. Both girls sat on Amber's bed with the door closed for privacy. "Let's talk, Nina. What do you want to talk about?" Nina thought for a second, and shrugged. "Oh come on, there must be _something_." With a slight sigh, Nina answered.

"Well actually, there is. What you said earlier, about third-wheeling. Do I really do that? It's just, I think about Fabian a lot, and I know I should give him some space, but it's just that… well… I love him." Amber nodded at Nina's words, thinking them over.

"You don't do it all the time, Nina. I only said it because it's the first time Fabian's seen Mick in a while, so obviously they would want some time to catch up." Nina nodded, understanding. Amber moved closer to the girl and whispered to her. "Instead of thinking about him, maybe you should think about someone else." Nina turned, facing her to ask what she meant.

"Like who?" the girl asked, confused. The lighter blonde moved a stray hair out of Nina's face, looking straight into her eyes.

"Like me," she said in the softest tone possible. Before Nina could say another word Amber's lips were on hers. She had no idea what to do, so she kissed back, enjoying it. Her arms did their own thing and wrapped around Amber's neck, the lighter blonde pushing closer to her. Amber started unbuttoning Nina's shirt, pushing it off of her shoulders and revealing the girl's olive tone skin and hot pink bra. Nina, intoxicated from the alcohol and not knowing what was really going on let Amber do whatever she wanted. Amber deepened the kiss, even slipping her tongue into it, pushing Nina backwards onto the bed. Nina obediently fell back and kept the kiss going.

Amber kneeled over the girl, tugging her skirt off and letting it fall to the floor. She pulled her lips away from Nina's and instead starred down at her body. "You're beautiful, Nina," she whispered as she started to kiss down the girl's neck. Nina moaned slightly at the feeling, moving her hands down to Amber's waist. Amber brought her lips up to her friend's ear and whispered to her once more. "I could do so much to you, Nina. Please, let me?" Nina's eyes fluttered closed, taking in Amber's words and nodding. The girl smirked, going back and kissing down her neck and body, nipping her here and there. Nina moaned every time she did so.

Amber -amused by her reactions- kept at it while kissing back up to her neck and biting down while sucking at her skin, causing Nina to moan loudly. Luckily for them the music downstairs was very loud and drowned out their noises. Hushing the girl, the British girl reached around Nina and unclasped her bra, taking it off and pushing it aside. She gasped in awe when she saw Nina. Taking a minute to admire her, Amber traced over Nina's skin with her hand, running up her stomach and in-between her breasts. With Nina's arms on her waist, Amber cupped one of her breasts with her hand, gentle squeezing it and hearing Nina gasp. She smiled, releasing the girl and rubbing her thumb over the girl's stiffened nipple. Nina wriggled beneath the girl as she did the same thing to her other breast.

Once Amber had done the same thing again, she brought her lips to meet Nina's giving her a long kiss but cutting it off, kissing down her chest and eventually her boobs. Nina threw her head back when she felt Amber tugging on her nipples with her teeth, crying out her name. "Please, Amber, just fuck me already or something. Please," Nina called. Amber did as Nina asked, pulling down her panties and tracing her bikini line before doing anything else, just to tease her. Nina's hands went to her side, clutching the bed sheets beneath her. Amber moved Nina's legs apart slightly before fingering her, pushing as far as she could. Nina screamed as she kept this up, pulling in and out of her, her body pulsating the whole time. To make Nina scream and moan even louder, Amber combined fingering her with messaging her stiffened breasts and nipples. She had been correct in her theory, and Nina moaned louder than ever. "A-amber," she stuttered. "I-I think I'm going to come." Sure enough, after another minute she came, and Amber crawled back up to kiss the girl again.

"Get dressed," she instructed. "This will be our little secret. Oh, and Merry Christmas, Nina."


End file.
